The invention concerns a multi-layer body comprising a substrate which at least partially comprises paper material, with a single-layer or multi-layer structure, based on a transfer film, for example a hot stamping film, or based on a laminating film, or based on printing or coating in some other fashion, as well as a process for the production of a laser-induced marking in such a multi-layer body.
The use of laser radiation for producing laser-induced markings for enhancing the level of safeguard against forgery of cards comprising plastic material such as identity cards, code cards and so forth is known. Individualization of such cards or the like can be effected with the laser-induced markings.
Laser treatment for individualization purposes is not used in relation to documents which comprise paper material because paper material burns under the effect of laser radiation.